Girl All The Bad Guys Want
by taidigimon
Summary: Matt really likes Sora. But she has no idea who he is. As Matt says, It's like a bad movie, if you were me, you'd be screaming some body shoot me So he tutors her best friend, Tai.


Well, I'm not in the mood to use HTML, so I'm not gonna. This story came to me one day when my sister kept playing this song "Girl All The Bad Guys Want" by Bowling for Soup. (Singing it too. You do not know how funny it is to see a girl singing a song that guys sing...) Taiora fans, I'd stay away from this, though it doesn't show anywhere that Sora likes Matt back... Tai and Sora are just friends... Let's all hope my sister never finds out I wrote this, or I'm dead because she despises the idea of Matt and Sora as a couple. Oh, and Matt, Tai, and Sora are 18 and T.K., Davis, and Kari are 15 and Izzy is 17.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or 'Girl All the Bad Guys Want' by Bowling for Soup.  
  
Girl All the Bad Guys Want By taidigimon  
  
"Come on, Matt. It's 8:30. Let's go all ready!"  
  
"Let's just wait a little longer T.K."  
  
"That's what you said 15 minuets ago."  
  
"Oh, shut it."  
  
"What's a 2-way anyway?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Davis told me she wears one...Oh, look! There she is!"  
  
Matt gets that dreamy look on him while he looks at her as she walks by with her best friend, Tai.  
  
"You act like like the angels sing when she goes by..."  
  
"She doesn't notice me!"  
  
"Well, it would help if we we weren't in the bushes..."  
  
"It's like a bad movie," Matt told T.K. later "she's looking through me. If you were me, you'd be screaming someone shoot me. I'm just trying to get the girl all the bad guys want."  
  
"You know I could help you, bro."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"You know my new girlfriend, Kari? Her older brother is Tai and--"  
  
Your girlfriend is Hikari Kamiya?!?!?! Why didn't you ever tell me?!?!?!"  
  
"Because you never asked. Anyway, her brother needs an Algebra tutor."  
  
"And I could tutor him! And ask him about Sora!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Matt, looking very nervous, went to the door with T.K. a few days later.  
  
"Matt, what are you so nervous about?"  
  
T.K. rang the doorbell. Kari came to the door and ran out and hugged T.K. Very loud Punk-rock music could be heard in the house.  
  
"It's nice to see you again T.K. Is this your brother, the guy that's supposed to tutor Tai?"  
  
Matt just nodded nervously.  
  
"Come one in. I'll show you where his room is."  
  
Matt followed Kari into her house and T.K. followed Matt and closed the door.  
  
"I'll wait for you in the living room, Kari."  
  
"OK. Here's his room," she said opening the door. There was a guy in a black shirt that said "You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're all the same" and low black pants with a chain in a chair rocking back and forth playing a bass to the same tune that was being played on the CD. Matt suddenly felt what he was wearing was very wrong.  
  
"So, this is the new tutor, huh?"  
  
"Yes. You be nice to this one. He's my boyfriend's brother."  
  
"He is huh. Well, we're going to the kitchen, anyway, so you don't need to come in here. I just need to get my Algebra book..." with that, Kari walked away to go join T.K. Tai went to digging around on the floor of his room.  
  
"You don't need to look so nervous. I'm not going to kill you," Tai said without looking up, "yet."  
  
Tai looked up and saw Matt's worried expression.  
  
"Chill out dude. I'm not gonna hurt you, I was just kidding."  
  
Tai went back to rummaging around on the floor and under his bed. Matt looked down at his feet. He saw a book that said Algebra 4. He picked it up.  
  
"Is this it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, it is. Thanks a bunch, dude."  
  
"It was nothing," Matt said as he followed Tai to the kitchen.  
  
"OK, before you start trying to make me understand the dreaded Math, tell me a little about yourself, and I'll tell you a little about me," Tai said as they reached the kitchen and sat down.  
  
"Well, my parents are divorced, and my best friend is my little brother, T.K. My only other friend is Izzy."  
  
Tai nodded his head. "My parents are still married and my best friend is Sora. And before you ask, I'll tell you a few simple facts about her. She likes Godsmack and rap metal, I swear, every singer in her CD changer is mad at their dad. She'd like to score some refer and a 40oz. She also loves wrestling and creaming over tough guys. Oh, and she likes them with a mustache, Racetrack season pass  
  
driving in a Trans Am. I think that's it."  
  
"Well, let's get to teaching you that math. See, first you'd take over the variable..."  
  
"T.K.! She likes Godsmack and I like Agent Orange! She'd like to score some refer and a 40oz!" Matt yelled (not in a mad way) at his brother later.  
  
"Well, she'll never know you'd be the best she'll never have."  
  
"She also likes wrestling and creaming over tough guys! She likes them with a mustache, racetrack season pass, and a Trans Am!"  
  
"Then maybe you should just give up."  
  
"But when she walks all the wind blows and all the angels sing."  
  
"Then I have no more advice for you right now...You'd be better off talking to Izzy."  
  
"T.K., are you insane? All he knows about is computers! He's gonna be a bachelor all his life!"  
  
"My point."  
  
"T.K.?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Just because I'm wondering, does the mullet make a man?"  
  
Later Matt was looking through his window at the ground below and saw Sora.  
  
"Oh, look there she is with fishnets on and dread locks in her hair."  
  
"Hey, Matt, what's up? You look kinda down..."  
  
"Huh? Oh, hi Izzy," Matt said without looking up.  
  
"Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, we're looking at Sora again, are we?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted," with that, Izzy left, half-expecting Matt to stop him, half knowing he wouldn't.  
  
"I wish I was sedated, all I want is to see her naked..." Matt mumbled as Izzy left.  
  
"Huh? You say something Matt?"  
  
"Izzy, it's like a bad movie. If you were me, you'd be screaming "somebody shoot me". I'm just trying to get the girl all the bad guys want..."  
  
"Matt, why don't you try to change to get her attention?"  
  
"Izzy, you're a genius!"  
  
"I try to be," Izzy said as Matt pushed him out the door and closed it.  
  
"Hey! Is that the way to treat someone who just gave you the idea of a life time?"  
  
Matt was sitting in his room with Godsmack on really loud and wresting on his TV.  
  
"Izzy, you notice anything different about my brother?" T.K. asked Izzy in his room.  
  
"Well, he's started a band, dresses punk, watches wrestling, tries to be a tough guy, and listens to rap metal..."  
  
"He tried to grow a mustache and couldn't get a season pass! He was complaining to dad because all he's got is a Moped!"  
  
"And, I think he's been hanging out with Tai more then us!"  
  
"All just to get Sora a.k.a. the girl all the bad guys want!"  
  
"Izzy?" Matt asked his friend later.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It hasn't worked. It's still like a bad movie. If you were me you'd still be screaming "someone shot me". I'm just failing at trying to get the girl all the bad guys want..."  
  
"Are you gonna give up?"  
  
"No, I've written her a song."  
  
"So you are gonna sing it for her?"  
  
"Yep. At our concert next week."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Matt, looking very nervous yet again, went out to look at the crowd the 20 millionth time in the last 5 minuets.  
  
"Matt, no ones left, don't worry," said Ryo, one of Matt's fellow band members.  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"It's time to go on stage!" someone yelled from behind Matt.  
  
"OK, here we go..."  
  
As the band walked out the crowd clapped and cheered.  
  
"Hello, everyone out there! I want to thank you all for coming. The first song we're going to sing is called 'Girl All the Bad Guys want'. I wrote it for someone who has no idea who I am..."  
  
The band started to play and Matt started to sing.  
  
"8 o'clock Monday night and I'm waiting  
  
To finally talk to a girl a little cooler than me  
  
Her name is Nona she's a rocker with a nose ring  
  
She wears a 2-way, but I'm not quite sure what that means And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
  
But she doesn't notice me  
  
'Cause she's watching wrestling  
  
Creaming over tough guys  
  
Listening to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes  
  
It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,  
  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want... 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want  
  
She likes the Godsmack and I like Agent Orange  
  
Her CD changer's full of singers that are mad at their dad  
  
She said she'd like to score some refer and a 40oz  
  
She'll never know that I'm the best that she'll never have And when she walks, all the wind blows and the angels sing  
  
But she'll never notice me  
  
'Cause she's watching wrestling  
  
Creaming over tough guys  
  
Listening to rap metal  
  
Turntables in her eyes  
  
She likes them with a mustache  
  
Racetrack season pass  
  
Driving in a Trans Am  
  
Does a mullet make a man?  
  
It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,  
  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want... 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want  
  
There she goes again with fishnets on  
  
And dread locks in her hair  
  
She broke my heart I want to be sedated  
  
All I wanted was to see her naked  
  
Now I'm watching wrestling  
  
Trying to be a tough guy  
  
Listening to rap metal  
  
Turn tables in my eyes  
  
I can't grow a mustache and I ain't got no season pass  
  
All I got's a moped (moped, moped, moped)  
  
It's like a bad movie; she's looking through me, if you were me than you'd be,  
  
Screaming, "someone shoot me," as I fail miserably,  
  
Trying to get the girl all the bad guys want...  
  
'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want 'Cause she's the girl all the bad guys want"  
  
As he finished, the crowd clapped and cheered.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------- Well, how bad do you think it was? I don't think it was that bad, but not some of my best work. I'll write more, if you really want me to. I wasn't really planing on it... Well, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! -taidigimon 


End file.
